The SCID mouse colony core facility serves this program project by providing a biologic model to test the tumorigenicity of prostate carcinoma in vivo. Specifically, by use of the SCID mouse peritoneal model we may test tumor growth, adhesiveness, penetration, local spread and distant metastasis. The specific measurable end points are both qualitative and quantitative. Qualitative assessments include gross anatomic as well as histologic and phenotypic descriptions of the immunotopography of human prostate xenografts. Quantitative assessment includes tumor xenograft size and number, and animal survival data. Specifically the SCID model will be used to: 1) Assess in vivo spread and metastasis of prostate cell lines selected or transfected for variable plasma membrane integrin status. 2) Assess in vivo spread and metastases of metalloproteinase and TIMP transfectants of a human prostate carcinoma cell line. 3) Provide fixed and frozen tissues from the SCID mouse tumors for analysis as described in Projects 1-3.